Life of an Office Girl
by chibi chibi-sama
Summary: Kagome and Sango are some of the most respected employs of the office. InuYasha and Miroku-just the oppisite.They have never meet each other, so what happens when their lives collide at the coffee machine?I/K&M/S*Chap4 UP!!*
1. Prologue

Life of an Office Girl Prologue  
  
Papers. Papers. And guess. More papers.  
  
'We have too much paper!!' screamed Kagome in her mind. 'Lord, this company has to many papers to shred!! And to top it off, my 'to shred' box always seems to overflow!!'  
  
'Grrrrr, why did I even decide to get this job?' Kagome though helplessly as she put more paper into the shredder. This time, her box was servile inches off the due date.  
  
"Aha, past due date again Kagome?" said a girl as Kagome started hitting the machine as it jabbed up again.  
  
"Oh shut up, Sango." Replied Kagome as she opened the door and pulled the overflowing bag of shredded papers out and tied it up.  
  
"Hahahaha, don't blame me for not reminding you to do it." Said Sango as she walked into the room from the doorway. Today, Sango wore a light blue, long sleeve, business shirt with a dark, navy blue vest over it. She had the usually, almost skin tight forming skirt that stopped at her knees and black high heels. Her hair was up in the high ponytail, which she rarely did.  
  
"I just have so many papers, I'm downing in them!!" shouted Kagome, shredding the rest of her papers and pulling her hair. She wore a white, long sleeve business shirt and a navy vest like Sango, also the almost skin tight skirt just a few inches above her knees. She also wore black high heels. Hey, it was the dress code for the girls. What was she supposed to do?  
  
"I can agree with you there." Said Sango patting Kagome on the shoulder. "Come on, its coffee time and God knows you need it."  
  
"You're right." Kagome said as she stopped pulling her hair, "I've been up since 6:00 am and have only had two cups to drink."  
  
"Yesh, I still say they are overworking you!" said Sango as they headed down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, but lets forget our troubles and drink the coffee!!" said Kagome, throwing her arms up in happiness. God, how she loved her coffee!  
  
Unknowing to them, two other people had the same idea as them.  
  
~*~  
  
"ARRRRRGGGGGG!!" shouted InuYasha as his computer, yet again, crashed for the 10th time in the past half-hour. Lord, he needed a new computer!  
  
"So, this is the 10th time Inu?" asked a young man peering over his cubicle wall and watching InuYasha bang his head on his desk.  
  
"YES! Miroku, I need a new freaken computer!!" shouted InuYasha as he grabbed a floppy and forcing it into the computer.  
  
"Whoa, take your stress out somewhere else," said Miroku as he hung over the wall with his arms. "Maybe a cup of coffee will cool your temper down."  
  
"Yeah, maybe your right." InuYasha said, getting out of his rolling chair and walking out of his cubicle with Miroku following him. InuYasha wore a loose black business shirt and slightly worn blue baggy jeans.  
  
"Hey, you know I'm always right" Miroku said as he slapped InuYasha's back. Miroku was wearing a blue business shirt and tight navy jeans. ~a/n: come on, I can see you drooling!!~  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should grope every pretty girl I see?!" shouted InuYasha at his best friend as they were walking down the hallway to the coffee lounge.  
  
"HEY! I RESENT that kind of stuff! I am a pure, (snort) honest, (another snort) and a hard working (yet another snort from InuYasha) man!" said Miroku punching the wall lightly. "Why are you always so mean to your best friend?!"  
  
"'Cause you're fun to tease and you DO grope girls! Don't make me say it louder!" answered InuYasha as his amber eyes looked around the hall to see if anyone DID hear him.  
  
"All right. I give up." Miroku said in defeat as he opened up the door, unaware of the two girls at one of the tables.  
  
"All righty then, lets get that coffee now!" said InuYasha, also not noticing the two girls, his silver hair floating in back of him.  
  
Kagome and Sango were quietly chatting, sipping their coffee, reading the newspaper or working on some of their zillion reports, both oblivious to the two men that walked in the coffee lounge to.  
  
"Arggg!!" Kagome said as she noticed that she sipped her coffee dry.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that you needed coffee that bad, Kagome" said Sango looking up from her newspaper that read 'Funnies' on the top.  
  
"I'll be right back."Kagome said as she got up from her seat and holding her cup, "and Sango?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Shut up"  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Kagome quickly sprinted away before her best friend strangled her to death. She knew how angry Sango got, and it was NOT, I repeat, NOT a very pretty sight.  
  
As she was walking to what it seemed to be the ONLY coffee machine in the company, she wasn't paying attention to anything else BUT the coffee machine. She did not notice InuYasha walking at the same speed and seemed to be in very deep thought.  
  
And you know the rest.  
  
They bumped into each other and fell painfully onto each other.  
  
Sango, hearing a loud 'AHHH!' and a 'UFF!' peered over her paper and was shocked, frozen in place.  
  
Miroku also heard it and looked up from his paper work and had to pin up his laughter at the scene.  
  
InuYasha had fallen onto of Kagome, which had her hands on his chest and inches away from his face.  
  
Ok, Miroku couldn't hold it in any longer then 5 seconds.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha where faster then lightening when they separated and scouted to the opposite ends of the coffee lounge.  
  
Miroku, not able to hold his laughter anymore, burst into laughter and fell to the floor gripping his stomach.  
  
Sango was a different story.  
  
She was still frozen with the same face, she was still holding her hands up, as if she was still holding the paper but it had fallen out of her hands.  
  
Both Kagome and InuYasha were breathing loudly and blushing badly, still at the opposite ends of the coffee lounge.  
  
"BAWAHAHAHAHA!! YOU GO INU!!" gasped Miroku between breaths as he tried to calm down, but to no use. "I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!!"  
  
InuYasha, both badly embarrassed and mad, simple.cracked at that comment. He got up and walked slowly to the still laughing on the floor Miroku, which had stop laughing when he saw the glare his best bud was giving him.  
  
Miroku." InuYasha said slowly and icy started walking closer to him.  
  
"NOOOOOO!! Don't harm me!!" Miroku shouted as he covered his face with his arms in a protective way.  
  
"I ain't gonna hurt you." InuYasha said picking Miroku up by the collar. "I'm going to KILL YOU, YOU SLIMEY PERVERT!!"  
  
Pure horror was written on Miroku's face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was watching this from the same spot. 'OHHH, that guy's dead.' Kagome thought as she saw InuYasha's aura crack.  
  
Sango, finally over the shock, walked shakily over to Kagome. "Kagome- chan." Sango said, sitting in front of Kagome on her knees, "are you.ok?"  
  
"Yeah.but I think that guys not going to be ok." Kagome said pointing to the now being strangled and shouted to Miroku.  
  
InuYasha finally let Miroku back on his feet and tried to calm down. Miroku, who seemed to be used to this, got over it quickly and started to taunt InuYasha again. Miroku liked to tease him, didn't he?  
  
"Hey InuYasha, what did it feel like? Did you like it? Man, she's HOT! You're so lucky and you escaped without a slap like I usually get!!"  
  
"Miroku.YOU.ARE.SO.DEAD."  
  
And with that, InuYasha chased Miroku out of the room, leaving Kagome and Sango to think about what happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: Ok, so how'd you like it?! REVIEW!!! So I can continue writing!!!  
  
InuYasha: DON'T REVIEW SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE!!  
  
Miroku: I like it. Is there going to be any of Me and Sango??  
  
Sango: 0//0  
  
Miroku: :D  
  
Chibi: Yeah yeah sure,later!!  
  
InuYasha: Please no reviews.please no reviews.I don't need to be torched by her to!!  
  
Kagome: HEY! I sort of like the story.  
  
InuYasha: NOT YOU TO KAGOME!!  
  
Chibi: Yeah.anyway I'll try to update on it as much as I can but I'm still trying to fight off the writers block that I got when thinking up the first chappy.  
  
InuYasha: YEAH!  
  
Kagome: InuYasha.SIT!!  
  
InuYasha: WHABAM WENCH!!!  
  
Shippo: Hey, am I gonna be In the story?  
  
Chibi: OF COURSE! Who couldn't put you in their story?  
  
Shippo: YEAH!  
  
InuYasha: Great.not Shippo in the story to.  
  
Chibi: HEY, WATCH IT! I can assign him to you instead of Rin!!  
  
Sango: Hey, what kind of job did you give us anyway?  
  
Chibi: Child Care! My mom did it and I sort of got a idea.  
  
InuYasha: CHILD CARE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM?!  
  
Chibi: Hey, you sorta like kids that's why you got the job!!  
  
InuYasha: I'm doomed, I'm doomed.  
  
Chibi: Well I have to go!  
  
InuYasha: Thank God  
  
Chibi: See you in the next chappy!! AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!  
  
InuYasha: ~whisper~ Don't so I can get out of here!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and company..only the story line.and that's it.~has a mentally break down~ IT'S NOT FAIR I TELL YOU!!!  
  
Chibi: Oh and I forgot to tell you. This is my first fic so be nice pleasez?and I will not update this story without at least 5-10 reviews for- your-information!! 


	2. Proper or not so proper Meeting

Chapter 1: Proper (or not so Proper) Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Can you tell me what just happened there again?" Kagome asked Sango as she stood up from her spot on the ground.  
  
"You didn't see that guy and he fell on top of you like you two were trying to make out!!" Sango said watching Kagome start to pick up the broken pieces of her cup.  
  
"HEY!! We were NOT making out!!" Kagome said standing up and glaring at Sango but she couldn't hind part of her blush. Sango laughed as she walked over to the trashcan and dumped the shattered cup into it.  
  
"I know, I know! But I wonder who they were?" questioned Sango putting her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.  
  
"I now I've seen that blacked haired man before but where?" Kagome said out loud as she got another cup and filling it up with coffee.  
  
"I think his name was.Miroku was it?" said Sango as she also filled her empty coffee cup to.  
  
"Yeah, but I believe that I saw him once on the other side of the building with a slap mark on his left cheek."  
  
"He was kinda cute." Sango said out loud before she could stop herself and blushed very badly when Kagome burst out into laughter.  
  
"AWWWW!" Kagome started, "wittle Sanwo wis wrowning up!"  
  
"Hey," said Sango, "at least I didn't run into a guy I never meet and almost KISS him!"  
  
"Shu-Shut up, Sango!!" stammered the now blushing very badly Kagome.  
  
"AHA! I knew it!" Sango cried happily, almost spilling her coffee every where, "You think he is CUTE, don't you?!"  
  
"NANI?!?" shouted Kagome as she dropped her cup again and shattering it into pieces, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!"  
  
"Whoa, down Kag'! I was joking!" Sango said in defense, holding her hands up with her right hand holding her coffee cup.  
  
"You didn't sound like you were joking," Kagome said icy to Sango and pointed to the poor shattered cup on the floor, "and look what you made me do!!"  
  
"Sorry Kag'," Sango said slowly looking at the clock, "let's just get back to work, we're late ya know!"  
  
"All right...... let's go.... I got a new case to do anyway...." Kagome said finishing picking up the cup's remains.  
  
"Oh. Who you got now?"  
  
"It's a little boy named Shippo and he has to live with his uncle since his parents didn't want him. There's been rumors that his uncle has been beating and starving the poor kid to death." stated Kagome slowly and sadly walking out of the door down the hall, Sango following her.  
  
"Ah, I see. Good luck then." Sango said walking into her own cubicle, "See ya later after work or sooner!"  
  
"Ok, see ya!" Kagome said hugging Sango before walking down the rest of the hallway to her cubicle.  
  
~*~  
  
"GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS BACK HERE MIROKU!!" shouted InuYasha as he dodged yet again a stack of high paper someone left in the hallway making him loose sight of Miroku.  
  
"ONLY if you don't kill me!!" shouted Miroku from somewhere in the maze of cubicles surrounding InuYasha.  
  
"Grrrrr....all right, all right," InuYasha said in defeat, "I won't kill ya, but get out here NOW!!"  
  
"All right, I'm coming out!" said Miroku as he appeared out of a cubicle labeled number '43'.  
  
InuYasha had to restrain himself from trying to strangle his 'best bud in the universe' again.  
  
"Anyway, you must be the luckiest guy I know!" started Miroku slapping InuYasha back, "She was a hot one!! You were only an inch away! Why didn't you lean forward just by an inch?!"  
  
"Miroku.are you sure you want to die?"  
  
"Ummmm....I would like to keep my life....and....ummmm...." Miroku stammered, "and.find out who that other hot girl was...."  
  
"Oh great. So it's 'love at first sight' again, eh Miroku?" InuYasha said checking up on his computer, "Damn it, it's still rebooting!!"  
  
Miroku sighed and went into his cubicle. That woman, she was the HOTTEST one he had ever seen! Man, he needed her number!  
  
"ARGGG!!" InuYasha shouted when his computer finally rebooted to find a letter of Child Care in his inbox, "Not another case to do! I already have one!"  
  
"You mean that ten year old Rin girl?" asked Miroku typing something on his computer.  
  
"Yeah, and.Fluffy was what she called hem? Anyway, Fluffy seems to be head over heels for the girl and won't harm her a bit. I should just call that case close."  
  
"Yeah, you're right....who you got now?" asked Miroku looking over the wall to peered over to InuYasha's computer screen.  
  
"A six year old boy named Shippo....seems that his uncle has been abusing him...."  
  
"Hey! It says that you have a partner for this case to!"  
  
"Fab....and it's a girl to...." InuYasha said sulking into his chair.  
  
"Higurashi.Kagome Higurashi! I've heard of her before!" Miroku said happily pointing to the opposite side of the building, "She's one of the most respected workers, but not as much as Kikiyo."  
  
"Don't remind me of that bitch!" snarled InuYasha, remembering Kikiyo when they were going out. She had cheated on him twice with Kouga, one of the workers, and the companies' boss, Naraku.  
  
"Sorry, sorry...." Miroku said, "I forgot that you were touchy on the subject...."  
  
"Got more trouble. I have to go meet her at her cubicle....number....22."  
  
"Well, go meet her and tell me if she's single and hot!" Miroku said as InuYasha got out of his cubicle.  
  
"And what if I don't tell you?" asked InuYasha as he was disappearing from sight.  
  
"I'll harm you!!" replied Miroku.  
  
"I would like to see you try...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, I have a partner with this case...." Kagome said to herself as she read the computer screen, "Yenkisho InuYasha....says here I have to go meet him....number 45. Damn it that's all the way over on the opposite side of the building...."  
  
Kagome thought to herself on what to do. If he got the same letter as she did, he must be on his way over to her cubicle. Might as well wait till he got there, she had Mayo's case to do anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
'Grrrr, why has it have to be on the opposite side of the building?!' InuYasha thought angrily to himself as he searched the cubicles for number 22.  
  
'AHA!' InuYasha cried happily in his mind, 'Finally, I found it!'  
  
It was a little girlish to him (no da) because it had five shelves of stuffed, pink, fluffy animals in one of the corners. She had a desk a few feet away from the doorway, which had to chairs in front of it. The west wall was covered in pictures from kids to say 'thanks kag!'. But then he spotted it. Her picture on one of the walls.  
  
'SHIT!!' InuYasha yelled in his mind.  
  
'Of all the people in this building, I have to be stuck with the girl I ran into this morning!!'  
  
He noticed Kagome in the east corner of the cubicle typing on her computer that was most likely a report. GREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT.What was he going to do now?  
  
'Well, I ain't a weakling! I can take whatever she throws at me!' InuYasha said to himself trying to gather his courage. 'Here goes nothing!'  
  
"Excuse me....Kagome Higurashi?" InuYasha asked rather politely as he stepped into her cubicle.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome asked as she turned around in her chair and then just froze in place.  
  
It was him. They guy she ran into that Afternoon.  
  
"H-hi....Yenkisho InuYasha I presume?" stammered Kagome getting out of her chair and walking up to him.  
  
"Yes, it looks like we are assigned to the same case...." InuYasha said as he looked into her beautiful brown-chocolate eyes. Wait. Where did THAT come from?!  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said, looking strait into his gorgeous amber-gold eyes. Hey, he was cuter then she realized.  
  
A good ten minutes later after they just stood there, staring into each others eyes, Kagome finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey, sorry I ran into you this afternoon. I wasn't paying any attention to anything else but the coffee." Kagome said smiling which melted InuYasha's heart.  
  
"No, it's ok. I was the one that ran into you. It's my fault." Said InuYasha blushing at the memory.  
  
"NO, it was MY fault. Don't be sorry for something you never did." Kagome said protesting. Before InuYasha could protest again, Kagome spoke up. "Come on, let's go visit Shippo to see how he's doing." And with that, Kagome took him by the hand and dragged a blushing InuYasha to her car.  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: BAWAHAHAHAHAHA!! How did you like that peeps?  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: 0//0  
  
Miroku: I say, good show InuYasha!  
  
Sango: ~hits him over the head with her boomerang~ PERVERT!!  
  
Miroku: XD  
  
Chibi: ANYWAY, thanky to all whom reviewed! And I promise to add more fluff to it soon! ~evil grin~  
  
Kagome: I should be scared shouldn't I?  
  
InuYasha: ~Is cursing to the people who reviewed~  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT!!  
  
InuYasha: WHAM WENCH!!  
  
Shippo: Sooooo, my parents didn't want me?? ~is teary eyed~  
  
Chibi: Sorry Shippo, but I had to get you with your uncle! I didn't want your parents beating and starving you!  
  
Shippo: AM I GONNA LIVE WITH KAGOME?? ~big stary eyes~  
  
Chibi: MAYBE~~~  
  
Sango: Any, review so we can get this hell fic over with!  
  
Chibi: And all who wants more S/M fluff will get it!! Just wait and see!  
  
Miroku: YEAH! :D  
  
Sango: ~hits him over the head again~ Hentai!!  
  
Miroku: XD  
  
InuYasha: You would think that he would learn.  
  
Chibi: Well, Ja Ne!  
  
~is fading away~  
  
InuYasha's voice: WAIT!! TAKE ME WITH YOU~~~  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Hiya all them beatiful girls out there! My name is Miroku! WHAT?! Me and Lady Sango have the same case?! This must be the happiest day of my life!! What's this? Lady Kagome gets shot TWICE?! OH NO!! What will InuYasha do? Next time on 'Life of an Office Girl': 'Lives almost Spent'! See ya soon! 


	3. Lives almost Spent

Chapter 2: Lives almost Spent  
  
Chibi: Before I get started on the fic...I HAVE 20 REVIEWS!! Who da bomb?! Who da bomb?!  
  
Kagome: Dear Lord...-_-++  
  
Chibi: THANK YOU ALL! MY FAITHFUL FANS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!  
  
InuYasha: *hits her * Be quiet, all ready!!  
  
Chibi: Grrrr, but I forgive you! I'm to hyper to beat you up!  
  
InuYasha: Feh  
  
Chibi: And I haven't been updating because of *DUN DUN DUN!! *SATs!!! AHHHHHH  
  
Disclaimer: I do own InuYasha...I do...really, I do!! WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME PEOPLE?! *is taken away by people in white *  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku was quietly typing on his computer when a letter popped up on his screen.  
  
"Eh? What's this?" Miroku said scrolling down and reading part of the letter. "Greeeeeeeeeeaaaat. I got another case to do. What's going on around here? Aids??" Miroku continued to read the letter and something caught his eye. "HOOT!!" He cried, reading the last part of it, "I have a GIRL partner!! Shinayo Sango.such a pretty name! Hope she's hot to!" Miroku said daydreaming on what she would look like, "What's the kid we're doing anyway? Yahako Chibi...Chibi? Don't that mean little? Oh well, let's see, I better go give her my welcome hug! Eh he he...number 11. Easy enough." And with that, Miroku got up and left to go get Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
*Beep Beep* Sango's computer went off, signaling that she had a new letter. 'Another day, another case to be done.' Sango thought reading the letter, 'I got a partner...never had one before. Priest Miroku, and the kid's name is Yahako Chibi...number 46?! That's all the way on the other side of the building!' Sango said in her mind, sighing, 'I'll just wait here for him. No sense walking past the guy in the hallway. I don't even know what he looks like!!'  
  
~*~  
  
InuYasha was amazed at what car Kagome had. It was a jet black, 1990 Viper! (a/n: ummm is that what it called? I don't know 'cause I don't know anything about cars...)  
  
"So, I see you like my car." Kagome said unlocking it with a 'beep'.  
  
"Yes! You know how rare these things are?!" InuYasha said fingering part of the window, "I've always wanted one of these!!"  
  
"Well, today's your lucky day!" Kagome said giggling at his child reactions like at Christmas, "I'm gonna let you drive it!"  
  
*GASP * "REALLY?!" InuYasha said loudly not believing what he just had heard. Him. Driving a REAL Viper!  
  
"Yeah, just be careful. This was my Father's car and if you scratch it," Kagome cracked her knuckles, "You're gonna pay for it!"  
  
"I swear I'll be careful!" InuYasha promised Kagome, "Gimme the keys!!"  
  
"Hold your horses!" Kagome said getting into the passenger seat, "I already put the keys in the igni-WAHHHH!!"  
  
Before Kagome could finish her sentence, InuYasha had jumped into the driver's seat, turned on the engine and stepped on the gas!! Now they were going at least 95mph.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" shouted Kagome stuck to her seat by the force of power from the car moving so fast, "SLOW DOWN!!"  
  
"Sorry! No can do!" answered InuYasha taking a sharp right a skidding a few feet, "This is to exciting!!"  
  
'I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...' chanted Kagome in her mind clinging to the seat to regain balance, 'Why did I even let him drive my car anyway?! I NEVER let anyone drive my car but ME!!'  
  
"We're here!" InuYasha said stopping suddenly which made Kagome's face crash into the dash board, "You ok, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh yes, I'm just FABULOUS..." replied Kagome rubbing her nose, "You're no driving back to work! I am!"  
  
"Fine. Maybe you're just not used to extreme speed. I was only going slow." InuYasha said getting out of the car.  
  
"Anyway, let's just get this over with. I haven't had lunch yet, ya know!" said Kagome also getting out of the car and slamming the door behind, "I'm grumpy when I don't have my coffee or anything to eat!" (a/n: by the way, Kagome is a Coffee-aholic. She can't live without her coffee!)  
  
"I agree with you there." InuYasha said as he walked up to the door, Kagome following him. InuYasha rang the doorbell twice before a mid-age man answered the door.  
  
"Yeah? 'Hat do you 'ant?" said the man, leaning on the doorframe. He seemed he didn't like to have visitors.  
  
"We work for the Child Care Agency. We have come here today to check up on Shippo." Kagome said holding out her hand to shake his, but he refused.  
  
"Just 'urry up." Shippo's uncle replied stepping back into the house, "I don't have 'lot of time before I 'ave to go to 'ork."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll only be a few minutes." Assured Kagome walking into the house.  
  
'I don't like his attitude...' InuYasha thought, eyeing around the house for anything that was suspicious, 'He sounds like he's hiding something and doesn't want anyone to find it...'  
  
"So where is the boy Shippo?" Kagome asked, also looking around for anything suspicious.  
  
"'E's in the liven room." Replied the uncle, leading her to the living room and opening the door for her.  
  
Shippo was asleep on the couch with a little bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. He had on a blue tea-shirt and over sized pants held up by a belt. He had some bruises on his face and looked a little under feed.  
  
"'Urry up." Said the uncle again turning around and walking out of the room, "I 'ave to go in a 'ew minutes." With that, he closed the door.  
  
'I know.' Thought Kagome wondering where InuYasha had disappeared to, 'Oh well. Better wake up Shippo and ask him how's he doing here.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Let's see...number 11...number 11...AHA!' Miroku thought finally spotting Sango's cubicle. 'Better put up my best behavior!'  
  
Sango's cubicle had a shelf of all dragon pushies and had a half-empty jar of chocolate on it. In the east corner of the cubicle had her desk, computer, and a bunch of papers on it. One side of the wall was covered in pictures like Kagome's wall. He noticed a cream colored cat with stripes on it, sitting on the desk by Sango. Sango was writing down something and did not notice Miroku walking in.  
  
"Excuse me, beautiful miss." Miroku asked putting his right hand on her right shoulder, surprising her. Sango let out a 'AHHH!' and her pen slid across the paper causing a long, black line to appear on it. Her pen then flew out of her hand and made a bull's eye on the cat's head, which meowed in discomfort.  
  
"Sorry Kirara." Sango said patting the cat on the head and turning around to see who had come into her cubicle.  
  
'It's the girl from the Coffee Lounge!!' Miroku's inner conscience screamed at him.  
  
"Do I know you?" Sango asked standing up.  
  
"My name is Miroku Priest. I am your partner for Chibi's case." Miroku said hugging her, but his right hand was traveling down south. Sango did not like that.  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed escaping his grasp and smacking him square on his right cheek.  
  
"Ow! That hurt, ya know........." Miroku said rubbing his right cheek, "I was only giving you my welcoming hug!"  
  
"'Welcome Hug' my ass." Sango replied silently fuming, "You better not grope me again!"  
  
'She's hot AND got spunk! I LIKE that!' Miroku thought pleased with himself, "Of course!" said Miroku bowing mockingly. "Shall we get on with this case then if we're done with the introductions?"  
  
"Fine, but I'M driving." Sango said walking out of her cubicle, keeping an eye on Miroku so he wouldn't try anything.  
  
"Fine, but can we take my car?" Miroku asked looking for an opening to grope her again.  
  
"NO. We are taking MY car to Chibi's house. I don't trust you." Sango said plainly, opening the company's door and taking in the fresh air. Miroku saw his chance and put his left hand on her butt for the second time.  
  
"PERVERT!!" Sango shouted a second time, slapping his left cheek and stomping away to her white Sadden.  
  
'Yep, she has a LOT of spunk!' Miroku repeated to himself in his mind as he peeled himself from the ground and ran to get back to Sango.  
  
"Try again and die." Sango stated plainly in an icy voice though as she unlocked the doors and jumped in.  
  
"Yes, Miss Sango." Miroku said opening the passenger side door and also jumping in.  
  
"You better buckle up, boy!" Sango said as she started the engine and shifted the gear.  
  
"Wh-" before Miroku could finish, Sango stepped on the gas in the same manner as InuYasha but was going around at least 120mph.  
  
"GAHHHHHH!!" screamed Miroku as he clung to the armrest in order to stay in his seat. He didn't have enough time to put his seat belt on, sooooo~~~ he had to hold on to something.  
  
"What? To fast for you?" Sango asked as she dodged a trash can and swerved in front of a car.  
  
"YEEEES!!" Screamed Miroku trying to reach his seat belt, only to latch onto the armrest again when Sango swerved to avoid a trash can again.  
  
"Well, get used to it!" Sango replied, taking a sharp left and then a sharp right, which made Miroku whimper. "OH! Be a MAN, Miroku!!" Sango shouted at him.  
  
"I WANT HUGGY!!" Miroku screamed, still hugging onto the armrest for dear life.  
  
"Huggy? Whose Huggy?" Sango asked dodging another 'on-the-freaken-road' trash can.  
  
"Ummmm.........Nothing! NOONE, really!!" Miroku answered back, not wanting to mention his teddy bear to HER again.  
  
"Oh, REALLY now? One way to find out!" she said swerved and this time went into the on coming traffic.  
  
"HOLY HUGGY BEAR!!" screamed Miroku, clutching tighter onto the arm rest, "I'M GONNA DIE!!"  
  
"Sissy........." Sango said, turning a left and driving up to a house, "Come on. We're here."  
  
"THANK YOU, BUDDA!!" cried Miroku bolting out of the car and backed away as far from possible from it like it was cursed.  
  
"Let's go." Sango replied, amused that he didn't faint from her driving like everyone else.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shippo? Can you wake up? Shippo?" Kagome said shaking the little boy lightly till he woke up. He had adorable cute blue eyes!  
  
"Eh? Who are you?" asked the now fully wake Shippo staring as her in surprise.  
  
"My name is Kagome. I'm from the Child Care Agency." Kagome told Shippo, surprised to see how happy he was, "How do you like it here? Is your uncle treating you right?"  
  
Shippo busted into tears and jumped into Kagome's lap, burring his face in her chest.  
  
"I hate it here!" Shippo said loudly, "He beats me up for no reason and doesn't give me any food each day, only some each 3 days! It's hell in the house!! I wanna leave!"  
  
"Shippo! Is this true?!" Kagome asked as she tried to calm down Shippo, but was shocked at what he said.  
  
"YES!! Take me away, Kagome!" Shippo begged into her shirt.  
  
Unknowing for them, someone had heard every word...  
  
'Agrrrrrrrrrrrr...' InuYasha thought as he stumbled in the dark hallway, 'Now where the hell am I?!'  
  
InuYasha continued to fumble in the darkness. He usually saw pretty well in the dark, but today was not his lucky day.  
  
'Where did Kagome go, anyway?' InuYasha though as he stumbled again in the darkness. Then he tripped on something in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"SHIT!!" InuYasha yelled as his face came in contact with the very hard floor, "What the hell did I trip over?!"  
  
InuYasha retraced where he came from, but he didn't walk, he crawled so he wouldn't trip over the object for the second time. Finally, he found something that was long, very light weight and had a handle coming out of the end.  
  
"A sword?" Questioned InuYasha as he picked it up and tried to examine it in the dark, "What's a sword doing on the ground?"  
  
Then a chill went though his body. It was like a warning sign about something that was going to happen...or someone was going to get hurt and seriously...  
  
"Kagome must be in trouble!!" InuYasha said out loud to himself as he gripped the sword's scabbard harder. He started running down the hall, but this time, at a much faster rate. He didn't care if he tripped over anything this time. He needed to find Kagome fast before anything happened to her. He stopped up roughly as a strange sensation coursed though his veins. It seemed to be coming from the sword. He looked down at it in his hand. It was glowing and it seemed to have a...heart beat?  
  
"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THIS?!" InuYasha shouted as the heart beat seemed to grow louder and faster, but it seemed to give him comfort and a sense of power to do anything. He decided to ignore how the sword was glowing and put it on his belt. Right now, he needed to concentrate on where Kagome was right now. But then, a terrible sound went though his ears.  
  
A Gun shot. And then another one. THAT wasn't very good.  
  
InuYasha mentally cursed and followed the sound to a room and knocked the door down like in a cop movie. He elbowed the guy in the back of his neck, which made him pass out.  
  
He saw Kagome on the floor in a small puddle of her own blood.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi: WABAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!!!!!! ^_^  
  
InuYasha: YOU KISAMA!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO KAGOME!  
  
Kagome: *shocked and can't move * oo  
  
Sango: Well...I didn't expect that to happen...  
  
Miroku: Will Kagome survive? Will InuYasha confess his feelings for her? Will I ever get the chance to kiss Sango?  
  
Sango: o//O WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! *Knocks him over the head with her boomerang *  
  
Miroku: XD  
  
Chibi: Yes, you guys can kill me now! I deserve it for what I have done!!  
  
InuYasha: *Hits her over the head with a frying pan continually * DIE!  
  
Chibi: (^xx^)  
  
Shippo: *verge of tears * Kagome...  
  
Sango: Well, since Miroku is fainted, Kagome is to shocked to move, InuYasha killing Chibi and Shippo about to cry, I'll do the ending.  
  
Chibi: Thank you!! OW!! STOP THAT!! THAT HURTS!!  
  
InuYasha: ONLY IF YOU LEAVE US ALONE!  
  
Chibi: Lemme think about it...no.  
  
InuYasha: -_-++++ *continues hitting *  
  
Chibi: OW OW OW OW OW!!  
  
Sango: Yeah...well, see you in the next chapter!  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
DAMN IT!! I should have been with Kagome or she wouldn't have been shot! This is my entire fault! WHAT?! SHE'S IN ACOME?! DAMN IT ALL!! IT SHOULD BE ME!! Next time on 'Life of a Office Girl': 'A Life worth Saving'...Just wait till I get my hands on who did this to Kagome!! 


	4. A Life Worth Saving

Chapter 3: 'A Life Worth Saving'  
  
Chibi chibi: I'M SOOOOO SORRY MINNA-CHAN!! I now that it took me forever to do this chapter, and I know how that feels when other people do it, but feel into your heart to forgive me!! You won't believe what's happened in the past...4 months? Oh well, anyway, I've been grounded, sick, vacation (to North C.), mom's house, computer broken, and more stuff that I can't remember at the moment. ^_^; Well, anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and feel free to flame me if you don't! Read and enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Ding-dong. One minute later, Ding-dong ding-dong. Two minuets later, Ding- dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong. Five minutes later, Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong din-SMACK!! Miroku now lay on the front porch motionless with a large bump on the top of his head.  
  
"You idiot!!" shouted Sango as she tried to get the annoying door bell sound out of her head, "They not might not even be home! You don't have to ring it so many times!"  
  
"But fair Sango," Miroku started as he rubbed the large bump on his head, "I was only eager to see them!"  
  
"See them my ass..." Sango mumbled to herself as she made sure that Miroku didn't try to grab her butt.  
  
"Ello? Is someone there?" said a small voice from the doorway that was slowly creaking open. It revealed a small girl around the age of 5 with shoulder-length blond hair. She wore a pink sundress that stopped at her knees. Her bright blue eyes were filled with curiosity and happiness.  
  
"Ah, you must be Chibi Yahako! We are from the Child Care Agency to check up on you. Can we come in?" Sango said politely to the small girl in front of her.  
  
"Yeah! I'm the one you want to see! You can come in!!" Chibi all but shouted as she opened the door wide open and motioned them in.  
  
"Nice to meet you Chibi, " Miroku said as he stood up and bowed in front of her, "My name is Miroku Priest."  
  
"And my name is Sango Shinayo. Also a pleasure to meet you." Sango said as she walked into the house, but not bowing for a certain pervert was behind her.  
  
"Yeah! Likewise! Please, have a seat on the couch!" Chibi said cutely as she walked into a hallway, "I'll go get mamma. She is usually asleep at this time a day from work."  
  
"Nice house..." Sango commented to nobody in partially as she looked around the family room. It had a cheery look to it, "Now, if their wasn't a certain someone sneaking up to me..." She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Miroku inching closer to her.  
  
"Don't mind me!" Miroku said as he held his left hand up to his mouth and did a small laugh, "My body just can't control itself when it's around beautiful women!"  
  
Sango sat down on the couch and then glared at Miroku, daring him to come any closer to her, so he just stood a few feet from the couch.  
  
A minute or two later, Chibi came back with a middle aged woman. She had reddish-blond hair with emerald green eyes. She wore a loose baggy T-shirt that had a man with a sheet around him sitting in a box with it saying, 'People are no Damn Good!' (A/N:I have that shirt to, ya know). She also wore baggy green pants with a dragon on the left pant leg going in a circle.  
  
"Can I help you?" She groggily asked as she yawned and pulled up a chair in front of the couch.  
  
"I am Sango and this is Miroku Priest. We are here from the Child Agency to check up on Chibi." Sango said as she shook the women's hand, "You must be her guardian...?"  
  
"Yrua Aijina (U-ra A-jin-a) is my name." Yrua said as she finally woke up "Sorry for being asleep. I was a little bit more tired then I thought I was."  
  
"It is ok with me, Miss Yrua," Miroku said as he stood in front of her and got on one knee, "But I have never seen such a beautiful woman as yourself." Yrua blushed as Miroku took her hands into his, "So, will you give the honor of bearing my son?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Sango was visibly fuming in rage as she cracked her knuckles and glared ice daggers at the back of Miroku's head. Yrua just sat there in shock as she tried to process what he said. Chibi moved her head to one side in confusion.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" Both Sango and Yrua shouted as they hit Miroku on the head over and over again.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Shouted Sango as she punched him in the gut, "YOU CAN'T GO AROUND SAYING THAT TO WOMEN!!"  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!" Yrua shouted though gritted teeth, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!"  
  
Ten minutes or so afterwards, they finally got their anger out and sat back down, minus the unconscience Miroku on the floor with Chibi poking him on the side.  
  
"So, " Sango said as she brushed some invisible dirt off of her skirt, "where were we again?"  
  
"We where getting to the part about Chibi." Yrua replied, still a little shaken by the accident.  
  
"What about me?" Chibi asked without looking up as she continued to poke the unconscience, twitching body of Miroku.  
  
"How do you like it here, Chibi?" Sango asked as she took out a clipboard from thin air and a pen shaped as a boomerang.  
  
"I LOVE IT HERE!" Chibi shouted as she jumped up and started to run in circles, "I get to eat as much as I want, and play as much as I want and do all sorts of stuff!!"  
  
"I see..." Sango said as she scribbled some stuff down on the clipboard, "How long have you been Chibi's guardian?"  
  
"About a year." Yrua replied, "She's just a bundle of energy!"  
  
"Ok..." Sango said thoughtfully as she wrote more stuff down, "Have you ever done drugs or smoked?"  
  
"Good heavens, no." Yrua replied mistaken, "I don't know what gives you that idea, but-"  
  
"I'm just reciting the questions to you, Miss Aijina," Sango said looking up over her clipboard to see if Miroku woke up, "Did you ever had a husband?"  
  
"Nope, been single all my life and proud of it." Yrua replied happy with herself.  
  
"Sango-chan?" Chibi asked as she finally stopped poking Miroku and went over to where they where talking, "Is that man dead? He isn't moving at all!"  
  
"It's ok, Chibi-chan," Sango said as she put her pen down and her clip board disappeared again in thin air, "He's just knocked out. He should wake up in a few minutes" 'Hopefully an hour or two' She thought quietly to herself.  
  
"Ok!" Chibi shouted as she ran around in circles again.  
  
Sango stood up and picked up the unconscience Miroku by the feet and started to drag him out of the house, "That's all for today! Thank you for you time, Miss Yrua."  
  
"No problem at all!" Yrua shouted back from the doorway, "Just call if you ever want to come over!"  
  
"Bai Bai!!" Chibi shouted as she jumped up and down, waving her hands at them, "Visit soon!!"  
  
"Bye!" Sango shouted back, waving also. She than threw Miroku in the back seat so that he wouldn't try to grope her on the way back to work.  
  
As she climbed in her car, her cell phone went off. Almost as reflexes, she grabbed it, clicked the 'talk' button and said, "Hello, you have reached Child Care Agency. My name is Sango Shinayo, how can I help you?" All done in less then 5 seconds.  
  
"There's been a shooting!" The voice on the other end of the cell phone said.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Sango shouted at the receiver, "Shootings barely happen anymore! Who was it who got shoot?!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!" The voice said, "She's in the Shikon Hospital now in the emergency room! It hap-" Sango clicked the cell phone off and slammed on the gas. Why did this happen to Kagome of all people? She was a good girl, she didn't do anything wrong, so why HER?!  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku groggily asked as he finally regained conscience and looked out the window only to find the buildings going passed in a blur. "WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
"Kag's been shot!" Sango shouted back at him as she ran through a red light and turning a sharp right.  
  
"Who's Kag?" Questioned Miroku as he finally got a seat belt on and holding onto the armrest.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!! My best friend!!" Sango said back as she ran through yet another red light, barely missing a few cars.  
  
"OH! InuYasha had her as a partner on Shippo's case!" Miroku said to Sango as he tried not to think what happened to them.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now," Sango said back to Miroku as the Shikon Hospital came into view, "What matters now is if Kagome's ok!"  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness.  
  
That was all Kagome saw as she opened her eyes slowly and tried to move, to no advil.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said looking around, a sense of peace around her.  
  
'Now, where, ' Kagome thought to herself, 'have I gone into now?'  
  
Kagome tried to move again, this time it worked. She stood up on the floor...ceiling...or whatever it was, she didn't know.  
  
"Hello?!" Kagome said again a little bit louder and hearing it echo this time around, "Ok, this is freaky. One minute I'm typing in my office and the next minute I'm floating in a black room ("I guess..." She added under her breath) with an echo, with no memory after typing up that report! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"  
  
Kagome grumbled under her breath as she looked around again. She started walking in front of her, trying to remember what happened. After the paper shredding and her talking to Sango, that was a blank to. All she remembered between the report and the paper shredder was this faint amber color.  
  
She continued to walk, wondering what it meant, in till she felt this incredible pain on her left upper leg, just above the knee, her right shoulder and a sharp pain on her head. She gripped her shoulder as she fell to her right knee to even out the weight. She cried out in pain as it got worse. It felt like there was a nail driving itself into her arm and leg, a hammer to the head.  
  
The darkness turned white, blinding her, then going back down. She opened her eyes slowly, the pain still not gone, to be now surrounded by a crimson red color, much like the color of blood.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?!" Kagome shouted, trying to ignore the pain throughout her body, "My head...arg...I wish I had so aspirin..."  
  
The pain went away as fast as it came and the blood red color was replaced with the white again, but the light wasn't as bright as before so she was able to see what it was in the distance. It was a huge city, filled with trees, animals and...winged people?  
  
"Wait," Kagome said, "I can't be dead...can I?"  
  
Kagome looked back at heaven, then turn all the way to the back seeing flames and screams of pain coming down from a large hole in the endless white void, but over there was black, darker then night.  
  
"Well, I guess that would be hell!" Kagome said with a little laugh, "But wait, that would mean..." She fell onto her knees, with tears on the corner of her eyes, "I'm really dead, ain't I? But, I never had a real life! A family! A BOYFRIEND!!" Kagome blinked and thought a while, "Well...there was Hojo, but he doesn't count! He was WAAAY to boring and...HOW COULD I BE THINKING ABOUT THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"  
  
She aloud the tears to run freely down her cheeks. "So, I guess that I'm really dead, decrease, expired...how did I die anyway?! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!! DAMNIT, I WANT SOME ANSWERS, AND I WANT THEM NOW!!"  
  
She looked up, seeing the whiteness and the blackness reaching on and on through out the space. She stared into it with the tears still flowing down her face. After awhile, her body started to float up.  
  
"Wha, wha, WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?!" Kagome said, forgetting that she might be dead, and started to wave her hands and legs around, trying to get back down, "LET ME GO, WHOEVER YOU ARE!! LEMME GO, LEMME GO!!"  
  
^KAGOME-CHAN!^  
  
Kagome froze. Was that Sango? WAS SHE DEAD TOO?!  
  
^So, this is Kagome, Sango?^  
  
Wait. Now who was that? She didn't recognize that voice...  
  
^YES!! IS SHE OK, DOCTOR?! IS SHE GOING TO LIVE?!^  
  
'Ha,' Kagome laughed in her head, 'She's all ways worried about me, even the smallest thing, she worries about it.'  
  
^Yes, yes, she will live Miss Shinayo, she'll live, but I think that-^ ^THINK WHAT?!^ Kagome could see in her minds eye as Sango push a doctor up to the wall, ^WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'BUT'?!^  
  
^PLEASE, CALM DOWN!!^ Sango released the doctor back to the ground and took deep breaths, ^She might loose some memories from that blow to her head. Not to serious, but I don't know how much of it would be gone.^  
  
"So, that explains why I can't remember after the shredder and then after typing that report!" Kagome said with excitement in her voice, "Maybe I'll gain it back later!"  
  
^Thank God, I thought that it might be worse then that. So, when do you think that she'll wake up?^  
  
^Maybe today or tomorrow. Her wounds aren't that serious, but they generate intense pain. I wouldn't be surprise if she woke up in a few hours, though.^  
  
^So, what will we do guys?^  
  
Blink. That was a different voice from the other man she heard. It sounded muscular, strong and a hint of worry in there? It sounded familiar though...  
  
^I'm going to stay here. I want to be here if Kagome wakes up.^  
  
^I'll accompany you, fair Sango. I can't bear to leave your side!^  
  
^WOULD YOU STOP THAT, MIROKU?! GO WITH INUYASHA TO SOMEWHERE!^  
  
Ok...why was the perverted worker at her work with her friend Sango?  
  
"I guess the other voice's this InuYasha character...I think I've never met him before."  
  
^You don't have to be so harsh, Sango-chan. I just want to be here to when your best friend wakes up!^  
  
^ARG!^ Kagome heard someone start pushing another person somewhere, ^JUST GET OUT OF HERE!^ A pause and a door opening, ^YOU TO, INUYASHA! OUT!!^ SLAM!  
  
Kagome just allowed herself to continue floating up, wondering what it all meant. "I'm to sleepy to think!!" She finally concluded, "I'll just take a quick nap right now...think about it later..."  
  
As soon as Kagome closed her eyes, she immediately went into a peaceful sleep, not noticing a bright blue light that in-closed her body and disappeared, taking her with it.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango paced quickly around the small hospital room, taking a glance every now and then at Kagome.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into now, Kag-chan? You better wake up, or else I'm going to the underworld and drag you back myself!!"  
  
Sango once again started pacing around the room. She finally figured that it was too much stress and sat down into a chair, staring into space, thinking of what to do when Kagome wakes up.  
  
'I mean, ' Sango thought, 'she might not even remember me if she did lose some of her memories. THAT would be bad. But then again, she might not remember some other things like that coffee accident or something like that. She might probably forget the entire day! Arg...and with that Miroku here, I don't want that pervert asking her to bear his child! SIMPLE UNFORGIVABLE!! But he is quite cute...  
  
Sango blushed at the last thought. Now, where did THAT come from?!  
  
~*(A/N: I am sooooo evil! * insert evil laugh *)*~  
  
"So, Inu-dude!"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?!"  
  
InuYasha hit Miroku over the head as they walked down the street to the 'Ramen House of Noodles', InuYasha's favorite place to eat, of course.  
  
"Sorry InuYasha! Just having a little bit of fun, ya know!" Miroku said as he rubbed his head with his right hand, "I was just asking if you like that Kagome girl! She is quite cute, but my Sango is cuter."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'do I like her'?! OF COURSE I DON'T!" InuYasha protested as he blushed a little, barely noticeable.  
  
"Just wondering!" Miroku said with his smile on his face, but with his arms above his head to protect him, "Ya know what? She kinda looks like Kikiyo, doesn't she?"  
  
"Kikiyo!?" InuYasha said glaring daggers into Miroku, "What does Kikiyo have to do anything about this?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT TALK ABOUT HER?!"  
  
"YESH! TAKE A CHILL PILL! I'm just stating what I noticed about her!" Miroku said as he walked into the 'Ramen House of Noodles'.  
  
"Let's just eat and get out of here. I want to get back home. This day has just been to stressful if you ask me"  
  
InuYasha seated themselves and ordered. InuYasha got the beef ramen (A/N: YUUUUM), while Miroku got the shrimp ramen (A/N: Double YUUUUUM). They finished eating quickly and argued on who was going to pay the bill. Miroku lost and had to pay the bill, while also hitting on the waitress, earning him a smack on the face. They soon started off and head back to the hospital.  
  
~*(I'm to lazy to write what happened, so, to the hospital we go!)*~  
  
"Oh, your back all ready?" Sango questioned as she looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
"Dear Sango, are you not happy to see me?" Miroku asked sadly as he got in front of her and got on one knee and grabbed her hands from holding the magazine.  
  
"I was hoping you would be gone for the rest of the day!" Sango said quickly and covered up her blush, "Would you PLEASE let go of my hands now?!"  
  
"I haven't asked you yet," Miroku said, "Would you please, be-"  
  
Before Miroku could answer that 'question', Sango hit him on the head, slapped him and punched him in the gut, causing him to fall unconscience the floor.  
  
"When he wakes up, I'm beating him to a bloody pulp!" Sango said though her rage, glaring at Miroku.  
  
InuYasha looked uninterested at the commotion and instead was busy looking at the peaceful face of Kagome. Ok, he admits it, she does look like Kikiyo. JUST a little though. He started to notice Kagome moving her finger. Then her hand.  
  
'She must be waking up then!' InuYasha thought happily, 'Or that loud noise woken her up.'  
  
"Yo, Sango," InuYasha said and Sango looked up at him, "I think Kagome's waking up."  
  
"REALLY?!" Sango said excitedly as she ran up to the right of the bed, looking Kagome in the face, "Hey, Kag-chan. Can ya hear me?"  
  
Kagome's face tensed up, and then relaxed. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, turning her head right and looked at Sango.  
  
"San...go...chan...?"  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi chibi: YEAH...............this chapter sucked...T.T  
  
InuYasha: I'll say! KAGOME DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!!  
  
Kagome: * Looks at InuYasha * Who are you again?  
  
InuYasha: O.O NOOOOOOOO * Runs off *  
  
Shippo: Hey, WHY WASN'T I IN THIS CHAPTER!?  
  
Chibi chibi: Be patience Shippo! You'll come in the next chapter! 'I think...'  
  
Kagome: * Laughing head off * I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FELL FOR IT!! HAHAHA  
  
Sango: Would you PLEASE stop looking at me, Miroku?!  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry, but Miroku's conscience is not here at the moment. Please try again later * Gropes Sango *  
  
Sango: #O.O# * Hits Miroku over the head with her boomerang * DIE!!  
  
Chibi chibi: Amen. I'll think I'll end this chapter for the day. See ya all later, now! HEBA!!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: HA! Thought that I forgot this, HUH?! Well, I didn't. Wish I did though...I don't own InuYasha and co. ARE YOU HAPPY, PEOPLE?! * People in white nods heads and walks away *  
  
~*~  
  
HEBA! This is Chibi here! Even though I'm a kid, I know what's going on! What's that? Kagome's lost her memory about InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku and the case?! What's she going to do now? Join us next time for, 'Who are You?' on Life of an Office Girl! Heba y'all! 


End file.
